Midnight Swim
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: After doing the tapings for WWE Smack Down, How will Rebecca relax in the hotel in Vegas. Will her lover Seth Rollins keep her company or Will he not show up?


Midnight Swim

(One-Shot)

It was nearing midnight when Rebecca got back to the hotel, in Vegas, after doing the tapings for WWE Smack Down. "One last swim in the pool wouldn't hurt anyone", Rebecca thought as she laid in bed, thinking about the swim she had taken earlier in the day. Rebecca really needed it. The room was hot and humid, almost stifling inside, even with the air conditioner running full blast. Rebecca wished Seth would come back soon, she really missed him. With one last glance at the door, Rebecca went into the bathroom and pulled her nearly dry bikini down, from the shower rod. Pinning her hair up on her head, with a silent promise that she wouldn't get it wet this time, she tied the black halter style top, around her neck, as a few pieces of hair hung loosely. She put on her bikini bottom and then stood back in the mirror for a few minutes, looking at herself. The high cut of her bottoms made her legs look longer, the halter pulled her breasts up showing just a shadow of cleavage. The air conditioner was blowing cold air on her, causing goose-bumps to form on her skin, making her nipples press against the clammy inside of her top. Biting her lip softly to fight the chatter of her teeth, she grabbed a towel, room key, and phone and placed them in her red vinyl bag. Slipping out the door, she heard the automatic lock click when she shut it.

A blast of humidity hit Rebecca in the face, as she rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand and walked the short pathway to the elevator. It whirred slowly as she rode it to the roof. A soft ding announced her arrival, breaking the silence in the car. She left the car and walked toward the fenced area where the large pool was, looking over the Vegas City. Her hand pulled on the white gate, the padlocked clanked against it. Rebecca frowned, slightly perturbed that anyone would lock the pool. Rebecca pulled a pin out of her hair and opened the lock. With a small laugh of triumph she went inside. Dropping her things deck side, she slid into the pool. The water was cold despite the heat outside. She sighed, beginning to feel relaxed.

The only sound was the smooth strokes of her arms cutting through the water. Seth saw her glide across the water her head kept carefully above. Rebecca stopped in the middle of the pool. In the deepest part, treading the water to stay afloat. Rebecca's senses were alert to another presence. Her lover Seth Rollins? Hope swelled in her breast, her heart beat a little faster. "Are you going to join me?", Rebecca asked as she broke the silence between them. "I don't have a suit", Seth called back his voice was muffled by the darkness.

The moon was shining high and full, overhead. If only Seth would step closer, then Rebecca could see his face.

"Why do you need a suit? There's no one here but you and me", she said as if she were challenging him. Seth chuckled, from deep in his chest. "Do you have your suit on?", Seth asked. "I think that you already know the answer to that", Rebecca said as she started to swim again because staying still, was making her shiver. "Stop swimming", Seth said. "I would but it's too cold for me not to move, I'll surely freeze since you aren't coming in", Rebecca was pouting. Seth could hear it in Rebecca's voice and in his mind, he could see her mouth contorting into the pout he loved so much. She was swimming again, but this time away from him. Seth gave in and stripped down to nothing. "Alright, I'll join you but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you", he said. Rebecca smiled until she heard him say, "On one condition". She had no idea what it would be, but she was dying with curiosity. "What's the condition", she asked as she continued to tread water. Seth was teasing her. "I'll swim with you if you'll throw your suit on deck", he finally said.

Rebecca mulled over his suggestion, for a few seconds, and then asked, "What if someone comes in and sees us?".

Seth laughed at her mock modesty. In her mind's eye, she could see his pants, jeans...no not jeans, Skinny jeans maybe hitting the deck with a small clack as the button bounced on to the cement. Seth would pick them up and fold them nicely over the back of a chair. Then his shirt. Buttoned to nearly the top, letting some of the crisp blonde hairs on his chest poke free. He'd start with cuffs, pulling them open. Then with the buttons on the front of his black dress shirt. Rebecca liked undressing him. She liked to run her fingers down his chest, to dart her tongue over his nipples. To move her mouth down his neck and over his lips, never quite letting him catch her. She liked kissing down his stomach further and further until she kneeled in front of him, her hands stopped on the fasten of his pants. Seth would look down and watch her. Watch her fingers move slowly over his erection, pressing hard against the zipper. Straining to be free and in her. In her mouth, with her tongue sliding back and forth up and down the shaft. In her hot moist pussy, that fit him a like a velvet glove.

Your turn, Seth broke into her thoughts bringing her back to her swim. The top of her bikini hit the deck with a wet slap and the bottoms were slings hooted to his feet. Already, she started swimming again. She heard his feet across the deck to the deep end of the pool. She saw Seth pose for a dive, his hands over his head, pointed slightly down. His erection standing straight out. Seth dove in, gliding under the surface deeper into the shadowy depths until she couldn't see him anymore. All was quiet. Rebecca held her breath, waiting for him to come up for air. A sharp tug on her ankle made her scream in surprise. Her pulse fluttering beneath her skin like a trapped butterfly. Seth came up in front of her. His hands floating behind her. One move and Rebecca would be pressed against him, her legs tangled with his as they struggled to keep them both afloat. Seth's tongue moved over her neck swiftly. She tasted of chlorine and something else. Something that was uniquely her. Rebecca propelled her arms to take her back, out of his grasp. She laughed in surprise and secret delight when Seth grabbed her ankle pulling her to him. Pressed against him, Rebecca tread her arms as he tread his legs. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, his arms around hers. He moved a little. His cock grazing against her slit.

Her laugh turned into a moan. She rested her lips against his shoulder. Seth moved again. Her mouth opened, and her moan was warm against his skin. He felt her tongue slide over the droplets of water within its reach. Gently Seth pushed her away, then pulled her arm. A silent signal to follow him. Rebecca followed him until she saw he was standing easily. Her feet touched the slightly rough bottom. The water just barely covering her breasts. Seth reached out, touching one of her nipples. It beaded even tighter under his caressing thumb. He sought out the other with his mouth. Rebecca gasped at the contrast of his mouth and the water. Hot and cold. Her hands held tightly to his elbows as he pushed her further onto her back. Seth stopped. Pulling her so she was nearer to him. He directed her arms around his neck. Seth mouth met hers with demands. His tongue demanded, as it pushed through the seal of her lips. He stroked her tongue with his. Rebecca fingers twined themselves in his hair. Pushing him closer to her. Seth turned, pressing her against the wall. Pushing her legs apart and himself into her. Rebecca moaned, squeezing the walls of her tight entrance around him. He moved against her. Tiny pockets of air popping between them, breaking against her clit.

Rebecca squeezed his cock again, inside of her. Seth groaned from deep within his throat. She felt it against her mouth. She wiggled a little, situating herself more comfortably against him. Seth groaned again and she couldn't stifle a small moan. Yes, Rebecca whispered as he thrust harder into her, making her bump against the wall. Seth was beginning to spiral, she knew it. She was controlling it. Seth thrust into her again. Yes, more yes... yes... her sighs and moans were coming out fast. Her breathing was turning shallower. Oh yes. Faster… faster... faster... She always did this to him. Never allowing him to take his time to make it last for her. He was under her control. Seth knew it. Rebecca was beginning to come. Strong spasms rocked her body against his. She felt as though she were flying. Her eyes opened, finding him staring at her. Absorbing her climax. Seth felt a burst of cum through him into her. Her muscles squeezing him tightly in climax. Still coming. Seth was like molten lava inside of her. Making her shiver as she indulged in it. Liking it inside of her. She sighed softly as the last of her spasms ended. One more thrust, one more burst and it would be over for him. She was beginning to relax around him. Rebecca tensed feeling one last burst from him. Seth was breathing slowly.

Catching his breath, Rebecca felt his breath on her neck as she closed her eyes and laid her cheek against his shoulder. Seth slid his arms under her, walking her to the steps in the shallow end. She snuggled tightly against him as the night air brushed her bare skin. Seth walked the deck to her towel. Rubbing it lightly over her skin as she sleepily held onto him for balance. Seth slipped her arms into his shirt, it hung open to her thighs. He buttoned it enough for her to be covered. Not bothering with the towel he pulled on his Skinny Jeans. Zipping them, forgoing the button. Rebecca arms slid around his neck as his arms caught her up against his chest. Rebecca yawned and lay against him. Her bag hanging from the crook of his elbow. Rebecca could hear the soft whirring of the elevator as they rode down to their floor. Her eyes stayed closed.

Seth liked her when she was sleeping. Especially in his arms. She could never be close enough. Seth unlocked the door and carried her to the bed. It had been turned down. Rebecca slid willing under the covers, turning for a minute from her back to her side then to her other side. Curled into a tight ball. Seth folded his pants over the back of the chair, near her bag. Staring at her in his bed. Rebecca felt the bed dip slightly as he slipped in beside her. Rebecca uncurled and pressed herself against him, sighing softly as Seth arms slid automatically around her and his head onto the pillow she lay upon. "I love you", Seth whispered in her hair. Rebecca shifted closer, murmuring back. "I love you too".


End file.
